warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Forum:Fragen an erfahrene Wiki-Benutzer
Hier könnt ihr alle Fragen, die zur Benutzung des Wikis gehören, stellen. Ich bitte alle, die sich hier auskennen, dass sie die Fragen so bald wie möglich beantworten! Bunt 188.23.85.175 14:59, 23. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Vorlagen Dürfen die''' Vorlagen für die Katzen auch im WarriorCats-Erfindungswiki benutzt werden? Bunt 62.47.237.238 10:07, 25. Mär. 2012 (UTC) :::Zuerst einmal wär es ganz gut, wenn du dich mal anmelden würdest. :und NEIN die Vorlagen dürfen nur hier in diesem Wiki benutzt werden, was auch sehr deutlich auf der CA Seite steht. Das mag hart klingen aber in dem Fall sind wir da sehr streng - 11:01, 25. Mär. 2012 (UTC) :In Ordnung! Ich hab' nur nicht gewusst, ob man sie nur bei WIKIA oder nur im Warrior Cats Wiki benutzen darf. Bunt 62.47.237.113 12:10, 25. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Anmelden Schon wieder hab' ich eine Frage XD: Muss man wenn man '''angemeldet ist etwas zahlen oder sonst irgendwelche Pflichten erfüllen? Bunt 62.47.237.113 13:03, 25. Mär. 2012 (UTC) :Nein, bei wikia angemeldet zu sein ist absolut kostenlos und bringt auch keine Nachteile. Wir können dich dann besser kontaktieren und deine Bearbeitungen können dir dann auch alle zugeordnet werden, also melde dich doch bitte an - 13:07, 25. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Gibt's bem Anmelden eine Altersbeschränkung? Bunt 62.47.237.113 13:35, 25. Mär. 2012 (UTC) :Soweit es mir bekannt ist nicht - 13:47, 25. Mär. 2012 (UTC) :Danke Silberfluss! Ich werde das mal überdenken Bunt 62.47.237.113 13:51, 25. Mär. 2012 (UTC) :Doch es gibt eine. Soweit ich weiß 12 oder 13 Jahre - 16:51, 27. Mär. 2012 (UTC) :Ich glaube 13. LG 16:44, 5. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :Auf jedem Fall muss man 13 sein. Mohnfeuer 11:31 6. Jul. 2012 Layout... Gut, jz mal was ganz anderes: Ich haben ein Wiki erstellt. Nun komme ich nicht weiter: Ich will Vorlagen erstellen. Allerdings weiß ich nicht, wie das geht. (z.B Spielwiese und so^^) Und ich will auch nicht, dass jmnd für mich die Vorlagen erstellt, sondern ich selbst sie mache. Nun die Frage: Wie erstelle ich Vorlagen oder gibt's den "LayoutBuilder" noch? ^^ Also, vllt schaust du dir den Quelltext von einigen Vorlagen hier an. Vllt ist es dann nicht mehr so schwer. LG 16:44, 5. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Signaturen Wenn manche von euch Signiren ist das so schön bunt wie macht ihr das ?? Mondpfote 10:46, 1. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :Frag Smaragdauge. 10:01, 7. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Manche von euch haben so schöne bunte Signaturen wo bwckommt man die?? LGNebelsturm 16:00, 26. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Eine Signatur bekommst du erst, wenn du 200 sinnvolle Bearbeitungen erreicht hast - 07:56, 28. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Die Signaturen müssen erstellt werden. 16:45, 5. Jul. 20 Ich habe auch nochmal ne Frage: man darf doch auch 2 Signaturen haben, oder?? 12 (UTC) Nach meiner erfahrung darf man das nicht! Ich habe hier noch NIE jemanden gesehen mit zwei Siggis! Weichpelz Nothing should you butt alive :) 21:44, 22. Jan. 2013 (UTC) : Forum Ich habe auch schon ein paar mal versucht ein Forum zu erstellen aber es wurde immer gelöscht was habe ich falsch gemacht ???Mondpfote 11:00, 1. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :Es könnte sein das User sie löschen weil sie doppelt oder sonstig überflüssig sind .Sonst weiß ich auch nicht vllt speichest du sie nicht richtig oder so 14:43, 18. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :Wie Smaragdauge schreibt, waren diese Themen überflüssig waren - 07:56, 28. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :Könnte auch sein, dass deine Frage, wenn sie zum Beispiel zu Feuerstern war, auf die Diskussionsseite von Feuerstern verschoben wurde. LG Bilder Darf man Bilder einfach einfügen zum bsp.selbst gezeichnete und dann fotografiert oder Bilder die man im Internet gefunden hat? 10:01, 7. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :Ich glaub welche aus dem Internet nicht, bei Wikipedia bei ''Katze ''die Bilder hat mal eine auf ihre Seite gestellt. Und die selbst gezeichneten: das kommt drauf an wo du das einfügen willst. Beispiel: Feuerstern, einen selbst gezeichneten Feuerstern auch nicht einfügen. Jedenfalls kommt das drauf an. Sonnen sturm 1 12:46, 11. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :Auf deiner Nutzerseite kannst du gern selbst gemalte Bilder einfügen. Mit Bildern von Katzen aus dem Internet ist dass so eine Sache wegen Copyright ^^ - 07:56, 28. Apr. 2012 (UTC)